A Warning to the Aldmeri Dominion
A Warning to the Aldmeri Dominion – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Umiejscowienie *Półki na książki w Glenumbrze *Daggerfall Lighthouse *Blisko wejścia do Silumm Treść Oryginał= By Erystera Ligen The overlords of the Aldmeri Dominion are hereby put on notice: renounce your ambitions of aggression and return to your islands and jungles, or the wrath of the Daggerfall Covenant shall fall upon you like a hammer of the Divines. We are well aware that the Aldmeri plan nothing less than a return to the Elven domination of the other races, particularly Men and Orcs. They wish to overturn the legacies of the First and Second Empires and wipe them from history. This we shall not allow. Never again will free Men and Orcs submit to the tyranny of Elven oppression! The arrogant High Elves of Summerset are clearly the driving force behind the Dominion. We of the Covenant have shown, through our acceptance of the Direnni, that we can live with the Elves in peace, but Queen Ayrenn insists on war. Her invasion of the continent of Tamriel is nothing but naked aggression. The Dominion has no territorial rights in Cyrodiil. If the Altmer do not return to Summerset, their invading armies will be destroyed. The Wood Elves and the Khajiit have traded with our Iliac Bay kingdoms for ages, but they've made a mistake in allying themselves with the perfidious Altmer of Summerset. Though we of the Covenant wish them no ill will, if they maintain their alliance with the Dominion, they will suffer the same fate at our hands as the High Elves. They must reconsider, or they must face our wrath. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ostrzeżenie dla Aldmerskiego Dominium Autorstwa Erystery Ligen Paniczykom z Aldmerskiego Dominium przesyłamy szczere ostrzeżenie: porzućcie swoje agresywne zapędy i wróćcie na swoje wyspy i do swoich dżungli, inaczej gniew Przymierza Daggerfall spadnie na was niczym młot Bóstw. Wszyscy jesteśmy doskonale świadomi tego, że Aldmerscy mają tylko jeden cel – ponownie zapanować nad wszystkimi pozostałymi rasami, w tym przede wszystkim nad ludźmi i Orkami. Chcą zniweczyć spuściznę Pierwszego i Drugiego Cesarstwa, wymazać je z kart historii. Nie pozwolimy na to. Nigdy więcej ludzie i Orkowie nie poddadzą się tyranii elfich ciemiężycieli! Aroganckie Wysokie Elfy z Summerset ponad wszelką wątpliwość pociągają za sznurki Dominium. My, zrzeszeni w Przymierzu, akceptując Direnni pokazaliśmy, że potrafimy żyć z elfami w pokoju, jednak królowa Ayrenn dąży do wojny. Jej inwazja na kontynent Tamriel jest niczym więcej jak aktem czystej agresji. Dominium nie ma żadnych podstaw do tego, żeby rościć sobie jakiekolwiek prawa do Cyrodiil. Jeśli Altmerowie nie powrócą na Summerset, ich najeźdźcze armie zostaną rozbite. Leśne Elfy i Khajiitowie od wieków handlowali z nami, królestwami Zatoki Iliac, popełnili jednak ogromny błąd, sprzymierzając się z tymi zdradzieckimi Altmerami z Summerset. Chociaż Przymierze nie życzy im źle, to jeśli nie zerwą sojuszu z Dominium, zgotujemy im ten sam los, co Wysokim Elfom. Macie wybór: przemyślcie swoje zachowanie albo poznajcie nasz gniew. en:A Warning to the Aldmeri Dominion ru:Предупреждение Доминиону Альдмери Kategoria:Online: Książki